Black governess Ep 1 My governess, Intelligent
by Living Doll Girl
Summary: For those of you that are looking for a story that runs with the Black Butler plot line, I'm not going to say don't read this but don't expect what I just stated. This follows a girl about Ciel's age and her demon (who ended being Sebastian's mate) as they meet up with Ciel and Sebastian. I'm not good at summaries but I think I'm improving soooooooo...plus! WARNING: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Her Governess, Intelligent

A/N: I own only Alice, Calista, and the plot...that is all. Enjoy. Also special thanks to Moonlightnightmare who RP-ed with me for what seems like years (it was only a week then I was on my own to write the rest) to help me start this, but on the bright side we finished one and a half episodes. She is Cali and the first chapter of this episode is entirely in her POV. Thanks Liz.

Cali POV:

"Alice, how much longer until we're there? I'm tired and it's getting dark, not to mention the highway men that attack helpless women" I said to my governess, demon, and friend, Alice.

"You know I could kill them with a simple phrase right?" She said in her cat form. How odd to see a small black cat riding an ash white horse.

"It's the principle"

"Right" She said flicking her tail. "I think I see a manor over there...and I sense another demon"

She put her front paws on the neck of her horse and shouted "Faster, Milan"

The horse always obeyed her for some reason and mine too, without prompting.

Once we were at the manor, Alice jumped off her horse and transfigured. She landed wearing a blood red, form-fitting dress that just barely touched the ground with a few sparkles here and there and an off-the-shoulder neckline and her signature golden heart picture locket.

"Come Cali" She said, motioning for me to follow. I didn't want to, but I was tired and Alice looked just as worn as I felt, so I just got off and followed. We walked up the steps and Alice used the large brass knocker. "Best behavior" She warned.

"Yes, Alice" I said. Right after I did the door opened and Alice's breath caught in her throat.

"Can I help you?" I could see why her breath caught. The man was gorgeous, with dark hair that framed his face and chocolate brown eyes. I could have sworn I'd seen him before somewhere.

"Sebastian?" I heard Alice say. He looked from me to Alice and recognition covered his facial expression.

"Alice?!"

"It is you!" She said with tears in her eyes as she walked up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much"

He went from having shocked facial expressions to almost crying and whispering something in Alice's ear. She stepped away and smiled at him. I'd seen Alice evilly smirk, put on a fake smile, or toss me a genuine motherly smile, but this was a genuine happy smile that made her seem to glow, sparkle, and all over make her more graceful and beautiful than she already was. Then I realized were I'd seen him before. One day I was snooping through Alice's stuff and had seen a color photograph of this man and Alice embracing-and possibly dancing- but it looked weird because Alice had a bulging belly, but even in that state she glowed with beauty and happiness as they looked into each others eyes. When I showed Alice she took the photo and cried for the rest of the day.

"Cali this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Lady Calista Deveroux, Heiress of the Royal family. She's my contractor" she said gesturing from me to him, then him to me.

"Please come in" He said stepping back and gesturing for us to come in.

"Sebastian, who was at the d-" A boy about my age said as he walked down a grand staircase. He had dark blue hair, a crystal blue eye, and an eye patch.

"Master, this is Lady Calista Deveroux, Heiress of the Royal family and her demon and governess Alice" The man named Sebastian said.

"The Royal family?!" The boy gasped.

"Great aunt Vicky must be quite popular in this house" I giggled to Alice.

"Cali. This is Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog" Alice said.

"Phantomhive? As in the owner of Funtom toy company?"

"One in the same. Lord Phantomhive, would you have a telephone that we could use to call for some men to follow us to the Deveroux family summer manor so we're not going to be attacked by highway men?" Alice asked.

"Certainly not" He said shaking his head. "I cannot allow the queens great niece to be riding at this time of night. Sebastian prepare a room for Lady Deveroux and her governess"

"Alice can sleep in my room if she so wishes" Sebastian said.

"What? I cannot allow it. It's completely inappropriate, Sebastian!" Ciel said.

"Alice and I are mates. The demon equivalent of husband and wife" Sebastian stated taking Alice's hand.

"Fine. Just ready the room and bring tea to the parlor. That's where we'll be" Ciel commanded

"Alice, why don't you help Sebastian?" I suggested.

"Someone must stay and watch you two" Alice said.

"Mey-Rin" Sebastian began to a red-haired woman I hadn't noticed til now. "Watch the young master and Lady Deveroux while Alice and I ready Lady Deveroux's room"

"Yes, sir" She said and followed Ciel and I to where I assumed was the parlor.

* * *

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Ep. 1 Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I just realized I left the last chapter with many questions...Anything I don't explain in the series I'll explain in my authors notes...anything you feel confused on just type it on in, in that little review box at the bottom and ask...I like constructive criticism. If you're just putting a bad review and not telling me how I can change it, it won't get better. Also I cannot change character personalities...it's too late...don't ask.**

**Alice POV:**

Sebastian and I watched as they walked away. Once I heard the door shut, I turned and was welcomed into my mate's arms.

"I've missed you, Alice Happy Anniversary." he said into my hair. "Three hundred years and you haven't aged a day. You still look amazing."

"Three long, lonely human years apart " I said pulling back so I could look deeply into his ruby eyes. "I should get Cali's things"

"I'll help you" he said following me to Cali and mine's horses.

"Where is your carriage?" he asked

"Cali's afraid of them" I pulled Cali's suitcase off her horse.

"Why?"

"About a year ago her parents contracted me to protect her. One day she, her cousin Elizabeth, her father, and pregnant mother went for a carriage ride and the carriage had been...compromised. Cali was the only one who survived that day" I started to walk to my horse to get my suitcase when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around Sebastian took Cali's suitcase, sat it on the ground, and pulled me into his arms. "Her cousin was in a coma for a month before dying." I said, emotionless.

"I know, she was the young master's betrothed **(A/N: Yep...Ciel's Elizabeth died...sorry Liz but I felt bad for her)**. It wasn't your fault, Alice. It was a bad wheel" he comforted.

"I should have checked better" I said. He kissed me. It was completely heart-melting, it was the closest I could get to heaven while being a demon.

"We should get back to our contractors soon" I said as we parted.

"Go back to them. I'll make the room and I have a few things to tend to" he said as he kissed me.

"Okay" I walked back inside to the parlor. "Hello Cali. Lord Phantomhive" I said bowing my head in greeting.

"Call me Ciel" The young boy said with an irritated eyebrow twitch.

"Okay, Ciel" I sat on a plush, purple chaise lounge and stared at the blue wall in front of me, which held a window and two book cases that were filled.

"You have a beautiful manor, Ciel" I said staring at the dark sky through the window.

"Thank you, Mrs. Michaelis"

"Oh, Ciel, my last name is Klen"

"But Sebastian said-"

"We're mates, I haven't taken his name yet. We are committed to each other though, like a human marriage" I explained.

"Oh. Ok then." He said slightly irritated.

"Alice?" Cali asked.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian, is he the one in that?"

"Yes. That was about a thousand years ago." I said, looking at my hands that were on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's fine"

"I think I would like some tea. What about you ladies?"

"That sounds marvelous!" Cali exclaimed.

"Miss Klen?"

"Alice please; and no thank you, tea is upsetting to demon's stomachs if they have animal affiliations"

"Well is there anything I can get you? We have many different drinks. A nice wine perhaps?"

"Alice. No wine" Cali said. "The last thing we need is a drunk cat demon"

"Excuse you, manners young lady. I may be contracted to you, but I'm still your governess" I scolded.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"It's alright. Would you have Italian coffee?"

"Alice. Don't be picky." Cali scolded. I gave her a warning glare.

"As a matter of fact, we do" Ciel said. "Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, Ciel, sir" The red-head said and scuttled off.

"Ciel, I hope you don't mind my asking, but do you have a piano? My fingers are positively itching to play a tune"

"I don't mind at all, but let's wait until tomorrow, it's rather late" he said gesturing towards the clock.

"Alice, how old are you?" Cali asked.

**Sebastian POV:**** (A/N: Haha you don't get to know how old she is yet)**

After I finished Cali's room and while Mey-Rin took care of Ciel, Alice, and Cali, I decided to make a quick trip to the underworld to get Alice a gift or three. Her weapons of choice were guns, so I got soul-stealer charms for them. Then I got her an Alexandrite necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Finally, I got her originals of old horror books. I came back to the human world I noticed Mey-Rin in the kitchen making tea, or at least trying to, but it ended up that she dropped the tea pot.

"Mey-Rin, I'll get this. Just take these to my room and set them in the closet"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Sebastian, sir" she said as she took the packages and left.

**Alice POV:**

"Yes I was alive then, contracted to the man himself. I'm the reason he betrayed Jesus" **(A/N: If memory serves correctly, she is talking about Judas)** I said to the wide eyed children. "but I was causing havoc way before then"

"Tea is served" Sebastian walked in carrying a tray of tea with a cup of Italian espresso for me. As he sat the tray down on the table he said. "After you finish we should all head to bed"

"Aw, but can't I stay up a little while longer?" Cali asked.

"Because it's almost ten and you have a big day ahead of you" I said.

"Fine" she said sipping her tea.

"Posture" I reminded her as I sipped my espresso. She straightened her back and drank faster. Once we all finished Ciel excused himself to bed.

"I'll be there right after I show the ladies their rooms" Sebastian said to him and stood. "Right this way ladies."

He walked out the door that Ciel had just left through and went upstairs and to the left. We came to a stop at a door on the right.

"This is your room Lady Deveroux" Sebastian said opening the door.

"Thank you, Sebastian" She said shutting the door. He, then, took me across the stairs to the right side of the manor .

"This is our room" He said opening a door on the right side of the hall. "I have a few things to attend to. I'll be back shortly"

I walked in to see a large bed with red sheets and pillows, a nightstand with a black candelabra, and a large window with dark velvet curtains.

_I'll make sure he has a nice surprise to come back to. _

**Wait for the next chapter to see what the surprise is. R&R Please. 3**


End file.
